deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken VS Blaziken (DB)
Ken VS Blaziken is the 13th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Ken Masters from Street Fighter and Blaziken from Pokemon. Description Ryu VS Lucario 2, which one of these flaming fighters would win in a Death Battle? Interlude *'Boomstick: Hey Wiz? Don't you know the true similarities to these two??' *Wiz: Ummmm no? *'Boomstick: FIRE!!! And Red, Ryu and Lucario 2! Featuring! Ken,the street fighting family man.' *Wiz: And Blaziken, the Fire Chicken Pokemon *'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Ken *Wiz: Ken Masters is the close friend and rival of Ryu. He would train under Gouken to become a strong professional fighter of America *'Boomstick: But before Ken had met with Ryu and the gang. He was the son of a rich hotel tycoon. He was fuck'in rich! like litterally rich in his life!' *Wiz: Well, turns out, Ken's an exception. Eager to teach his son some discipline, his father sent him to Japan to train in martial arts. *'Boomstick: Yeah turns out his dad is good close buddies with Ken's master Gouken. who Ken trained under for a decade, alongside Ryu, that guy who beated Lucario.' *Wiz: Well Boomstick, this is technically the sequel to Ryu VS Lucario except it stars him and his opponent Blaziken. *'Boomstick: Anyways! Under Gouken's eye, Ken was taught the ways of the Ansatsuken or "Assassination Fist", albeit Gouken's own non-lethal variant. He learned techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken, and also the Tatsu-monkey Senpu-kyaka.' *Wiz: Ugh..Boomstick can't say it right, but it's the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the "Hurricane Kick", a spinning kick that leaves opponents reeling, but is also pretty good for getting past projectiles. *'Boomstick: But the move he excels at the most is the Dragon Fist, the SHORYUKEN! It's a devastating rising uppercut, and Ken's so damn good at it, he can set his whole damn fist on fire!' *Wiz: At his best, he can perform the Shinryuken or "Divine Dragon Fist". Not only is this attack engulfed in flame, it also creates a vacuum effect, drawing opponents in for multiple strikes. The Shinryuken is the most powerful natural form of the Shoryuken technique. *'Boomstick: Yeah, hell it's so good it burns the opponent!' *Wiz: Ken returned to America proving his new discipline and kickassery by winning several fighting tournaments. Including the Premier U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, where he won the finals, and met his future wife, Eliza. *'Boomstick: Oh-ho-ho! That is certainly what I would call a win. Anyways Ken returned to tell the good news to Gouken and....Finger Paint!' *Wiz: After meeting up with Ryu to mourn their master's apparent death, Ken decided to enter the prestigious world warrior tournaments just for the chance to fight Ryu again. *'Boomstick: But Ken's always fighting, both in and out of tournaments. He takes on anything from crime lords to professional assassins, and he's strong enough to send a man flying fifteen feet in the air with a single punch.' *Wiz: The force of which would definitely kill an average person, which Ken is anything but. He's strong enough to beat the dictator Bison with Ryu, and he's fast enough to dodge attacks from Akuma, one of the most powerful characters in the Street Fighter universe. *'Boomstick: Then there was his cage match against the claw-wielding Vega, where he punched him so hard, he completely reversed the guy's momentum after he leaped from the ceiling.' *Wiz: Doing so after losing tons of blood from dozens of lacerations, and with both of his feet broken and impaled. Considering much of a punch's force comes from the lower half of a person's body, this is practically unbelievable. *'Boomstick: Talk about endurance, I can see how he got his wife. The guy's tough enough to fall over one hundred feet into the mud and then just get up, more pissed then anything else.' *Wiz: But when it comes down to it, Ken's strongest asset is his conviction to win. Only made stronger when it comes to defending his friends. *'Boomstick: Though he is pretty cocky. If he's feeling good about a fight, he'll sometimes just laugh at his opponents instead of finishing them off, leaving himself wide open.' *Wiz: Still, if you enter the ring with Ken Masters, chances are you're gonna get burned. Blaziken *Wiz: The first Pokémon we're taking a look at hails from the Hoenn region. It begins as a Torchic, which evolves into Combusken, then finally into Blaziken, the first Fire/Fighting Type Pokémon created. *'Boomstick: Damn it looks like a tall and derpy version of Combusken!' *Wiz: Blaziken is centered around solely punching and kicking it's combatant until it's HP bar is completely burned away. Literally. *'Boomstick: It's got killer Attack and Special Attack, which helps it out when using moves like Blaze Kick and Sky Uppercut, an uppercut that knocks the enemy into the air.' *Wiz: It can use the moves Brave Bird and Flare Blitz, both of which are extremely powerful physical attacks, one being flying type and the other fire, but both cause a considerable amount of recoil damage. *'Boomstick: Well that's a pretty big drawback if I've ever seen one. Anyway, Blaziken can strike it's opponent multiple times with Double Kick, and Flame Charge rams into the opponent full force surrounded in flames like a weaker version of Flare Blitz, minus the recoil and plus Blaziken's speed stat raising a bit.' *Wiz: Speaking of that Speed stat, Blaziken's ability Speed Boost causes it's Speed to raise constantly, meaning that it will continue to get faster and faster as a fight goes on. Combine that with the fact that the tougher its opponents are the hotter its flame grows, you've got yourself a pretty deadly combination. *'Boomstick: High Jump Kick is by far it's riskiest move. It's basically an ultra powerful jump kick that sends Blaziken flying at you...but if it misses (and there's a damn good chance it will), he'll crash into something and pretty much halve his health. Damn, Blaziken must have some kind of gambling problem....' *Wiz: Bulk Up raises it's Attack and Defense, and Sand Attack lowers the opponents accuracy by throwing sand in its eyes. *'Boomstick: What a mean one!I mean have you ever had sand in your eyes before that stuff burns!' *Wiz: I guess you could say he's a real mean one huh? *'Boomstick: I hope you die.' *Wiz: Moving on, Growl lowers the physical attack of the foe, making sure Blaziken can take as many hits as possible. More on that last bit later. *'Boomstick: If that's not enough, Blaziken can rip you in half with Slash and move faster than the eye can see with Quick Attack. Looking in the Pokedex, it says that Blaziken can jump over 30 story buildings in one leap, and has a very courageous mentality.' *Wiz: Blaziken may be awesome, but it's far from perfect, as it has lower Defense and Special Defense stats, meaning Blaziken has to keep moving or risk being hit. And like we said before, many of its strongest moves are big risks that can and will damage it in the process of using them. *'Boomstick: All the Fire/Fighting types weak to Water, Psychic, Flying, and Ground type attacks, so keep it away from those.' *Wiz: If Blaziken can brutalize the competition without taking too many hits, it might just burn its way to victory. Death Battle Ryu is seen walking home happily being congratulated by Mario, Baxter, Chun-Li and Pac-Man. This is the second time something happened from the fan series Super Mario Chronicles. Ryu: Heh thanks guys, it was a hard on battle after all. Mario: Yeah, the pokemon have-a-gone rogue! Baxter: Especially when it came to Lucario! I had seen the battle myself! Lucario was at his best! but that's not what's right now! Bowser has been spreading a Virus to Pokemon that can be only be defeated by defeat! Ryu: Especially how Lucario had the Shin Shoryuken! Suddenly a large fireball hits into a Wall as most of the characters dodge out of the was as a Blaziken with Red Firery Aura walks in and it roars. Ryu gets in fighting position for this. Ken: Ryu Wait! Ryu turns to Ken Masters running in Ken: Let me fight him, he has what i have! Fire Baxter: Actually i have fire too Ken: But that's not the point! Ryu! Let me take this chicken on myself! you guys have to go now! If you want to live! Ryu nods running off, same with Mario, Baxter, Chun-Li and Pac-Man. Ken looks into Blaziken in the eyes. Ken: This one looks strong! But i'll show you how it's done! Announcer: FIGHT! Ken dashes for Blaziken and tries delivering some blows, which Blaziken blocks. He manages to get Blaziken on the ground with a low blow and a backwards throw. Ken leaps up in the air as Blaziken gets up. Ken: Take This! Ken tries pounding Blaziken's face on the ground, but Blaziken evades the blow with a double Blaze Kick. The two trade blows until Ken punches Blaziken back with a low, flaming punch. Ken: Come on you Chicken! Fight back! Blaziken gets back up on his feet still looking angrily as flames appear around him inhancing his speed and uses Growl. Ken steps back surprised as Blaziken begins to continuously slash Ken all around his body with his sharp claws. Ken blocks the final slash and thrusts out Hadoken into Blaziken's Chest. Blaziken holds his chest walking back as Ken does the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku then a Firery Shoryuken sending Blaziken up in the sky. Ken: Let's finish this! Ken takes a step back and does a step kick forward, knocking Blaziken into trees and rocks around him as he is pinned underneath. Ken smiles and does his iconic thumbs up. Ken: And that's how you kill a Chicken! Suddenly flames appear around the trees and rocks as Ken is surprised. A Mega Evolution symbol appears around Blaziken as he breaks out of it in his Mega Form. Ken: What the?! Blaziken dashes faster than light and begins to violently attack Ken rapidally before kicking him multiple times before kicking up in the air as he flies up and kicks downwards and goes through Ken's chest making a gigantic whole thus Killing Ken Masters. Blaziken looks and triumps in victory while stomping on Ken's heart. KO! Blaziken reverts back and slices Ken's dead corpse on the ground. Results *'Boomstick: THAT WAS BRUTAL!' *Wiz: Both Ken and Blaziken had been fighting since they were little, and each won their fair share of tournaments. However, Blaziken's sheer power proved too much for Ken to handle. *'Boomstick: Also the stronger Blaziken is, the faster he becomes!' *Wiz: Also, keeping up with and surpassing other pokemon, who can effortlessly dodge attacks, proves Blaziken can match someone over twice the speed of sound, much faster than anything Ken's ever shown. *'Boomstick: Looks like Ken won't be having Chicken Tonight after all!' *Wiz: The Winner is Blaziken Next Time *'Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle' An aftermath is shown from Iron Man VS Optimus Prime as the camera is on Iron Man's dead body, the Infinity Stones mysteriously appear as they glow to give Iron Man back to life again making all his pain go away. Iron Man sits up and looks around confused at where he is at. Tony: How long was i dead? JARVIS: Only a few weeks, Optimus Prime has gone somewhere else at the point ???: MAVERICK! Tony: What was that? A Blue Reploid jumps infront pointing his Arm Cannon at Iron Man. ???: Hold it right there! If you are here to destroy my city with the Sigma Virus! Your at the wrong place! Tony: Who...are...you? ???: I am Mega Man X! but my friends call me X! IRON MAN RETURNS....and Fights Mega Man X?! Trivia *This is the second fight that pits with Super Mario Chronicles **The First was Mario VS Mega Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Video Games Death Battle Category:'Street Fighter vs Pokemon' Death Battle Category:Capcom VS Nintendo themed fights